


Cabin in the Whoops!

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Vacation, and i use the word hump at some point, forgive the retarded ass title, gavin hears ryan jerking off, he humps him, holla thats some hella hot smut, i dont know what happened to me, i dont know what im doing, i guess sorta, i just like that word okay, i should use it more, im seriously falling for freewood, im starting to question my entire life, joelay - Freeform, mistletoe kisses, team love and stuff, team love n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to take a late Christmas trip together, driving up to a cabin together. Gavin decides to explore, climbing up into the attic, but what happens when he hears a sound he wasn’t supposed to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in the Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As you can see, my descent into loving Freewood has only deepened. When I first had this idea, I actually meant to make it Mavin but my heart scoffed and said no! You will make it Freewood and i said well okay i dont really care ima just write gay smut okay

"Merry Christmas, boys!" Geoff yelled out as they all piled out of the two cars they had taken to the camping grounds, standing in the cracked parking lot.  
  
Okay, so it wasn't actually Christmas. Technically, it wasn't even the same year anymore, but the Achievement Hunter men had all wanted to do something together as a celebration, an idea that hadn't been possible the previous week with everyone leaving to their respective places of birth and spending the holidays with their families (excluding Ray, who had opted to just stay home, but that wasn't the point).  
  
"It's noon and you assholes woke me up at four in the fucking morning, I just drove Gavin's dumb ass for six hours, and I'm in desperate need of food besides the pitiful convenience-store-quality shit we ate three hours ago." Michael growled out, the Brit beside him stretching his long, tanned limbs.  
  
"I thought it was a bloody pleasant trip." Gavin flashed a smile at Ryan as he climbed out of the passenger's seat.  
  
"That's because you fucking slept in the back the entire time!" Ryan replied, receiving an exasperated nod from the raging gamer beside him.  
  
"Exactly, asshole. You fucking slept like a little baby in the back while Ryan and I had to stay awake." He grumbled as Geoff disappeared with Jack to check in at the main desk in a large wooden building across the lot.  
  
"Ray did the same thing to me." Joel rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the younger man in question. Ray let out a bark of laughter, leaning into his touch.  
  
"You made a really nice pillow though." He teased and Joel pinched him, making the Puerto Rican squeal.  
  
"Gayyyy." Michael hooted and the two men glared at him playfully. "It's a shame Lindsay couldn't come though, seriously." He sighed. His fiance had had to attend to a minor family problem last minute, making it unable for her to attend.  
  
"It just makes this party purely dicks." Ray yelled and Joel scolded him.  
  
"Sounds like a good time." Gavin nudged Ryan and the older man chuckled.  
  
"What's this I'm hearing about dicks?" Geoff questioned, returning with several keys and the others burst into laughter. "Here're your keys, assholes. You three get back into your car and follow us. Our cabin is a little down the road." Michael let out an annoyed groan and Gavin giggled.   
  
Ryan crawled into the back and Gavin let out a huff.  
  
"Ryan! The back is my spot!" He whined as Michael revved up the car.  
  
"Just get the fuck in, fucker! I want to get to the fucking place." He snarled and Ryan let out a bark of laughter that was quickly cut off as the Brit tackled him in the back seat, flailing about wildly.  
  
"Ow Gavin what the fuck!"  
  
"This is my bloody spot!"  
  
"Fuck it, I'm driving off!"  
  
Michael pulled out of the parking lot after Geoff's car with a squeal of his tires, ignoring Gavin's odd squawks as he wrestled the larger man. Well, tried to.   
  
Ryan sat there, his shoulders shaking with laughter as Gavin desperately attempted to knock him over.  
  
"This is almost sad, Gavin." He teased and Michael snickered as he peeked into the mirror and saw the red-faced Brit pushing his elbow against the sandy-blonde haired man, not budging him in the slightest.  
  
"It's not my fault you're built like a brick house! Your muscles are big!" Gavin groaned, his face heating up with embarrassment along with his effort as he realized what he had just said.  
  
"I swear, everyone is gay on this trip except me." Michael grumbled and Gavin stopped struggling, scooting over to sit calmly beside Ryan and breathing heavily.  
  
"Gavin's just dumb." Ryan defended as the car halted and they piled out of it for the second time.  
  
"What happened to you, Gavin?" Jack questioned upon seeing them. The Brit's golden hair was disheveled, the left side of his shirt rucked up slightly.  
  
"I tried and failed to take down Iron Ryan." He scrunched up his face and the men laughed.  
  
"Okay, lads! Let's have a look around." Geoff motioned for them and they followed him into the large cabin.  
  
"Oh wow." Jack whistled, taking a look around. The cabin was two stories high with two bedrooms and a full bathroom upstairs. The open area they walked into was split, one half being a quaint kitchen, the other a living room complete with a tan couch, matching love seat, fuzzy rug, and fireplace. A hallway off to the right presumably led to two more bedrooms and another bathroom.  
  
"This is top!" Gavin spoke excitedly, rushing forward to climb up the stairs. "Michael! Team Nice Dynamite bedrooms?" He called from the balcony.  
  
"Yeah, boi!" The older man yelled back and they made little squeaky noises at one another.  
  
"Okay then." Geoff rolled his eyes. "So rooms are Joel and Ray, Michael and Gavin, Jack and Ryan, and I'll be in my own room."  
  
"Aww! How come you get your own room?" Ray whined, receiving a soft punch in the arm from Joel.  
  
"Because I'm the boss of you, asshole. And besides, your fucking fiance is here, dumbass!" He sighed out and Ray grinned before dragging Joel off down the hallway to check out their room.   
  
Gavin entered his own room, placing his bags down on the bed farthest from the door where a window looked out to the woods. The room had two beds and dressers on one side and a mirror on the other.  
  
"Micoo these rooms are lovely!" He ran back downstairs where Michael and Ryan still stood by the doorway.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a shower." Ryan said, walking to the upstairs bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to get some fucking food." Michael's stomach growled to accentuate his point and he made his way over to join Geoff by the stove, pulling a beer out of the fridge in the process.   
  
Gavin debated following but decided he'd rather explore the cabin further.  
  
His attention was caught by a thin string hanging from the ceiling and he pulled it down eagerly, revealing an attic. A ladder fell down and he climbed up it, coughing at the dust that intruded into his lungs as he crawled up into the dark area.  
  
The area was stuffy and small and he moved on his hands and knees around the place. Beams crossed the floor and several boxes were stacked in the corner.   
  
"Ooh." He lit up excitedly as he opened a box to find old knick knacks inside. He sat criss-crossed, flipping through a magazine dated back to the 70's. The pages were yellowed and felt slightly sticky to the touch.  
  
"Ah!" A faint yelp from below him caught Gavin's attention and he turned his head to the side quizzically. He heard a soft bang coming from his left and crawled over to it, pressing his ear closer to the floor.  
  
"Fuck." He heard mumbled, and recognized the voice as Ryan's. He must be above the shower, he thought, blushing. He went to move away and give the older man his privacy when he heard a gasp that sounded like much more than just a regular breath. He found himself leaning in closer to hear more.  
  
"A-ahn." The deep voice moaned out and Gavin felt his dick twitch in his pants. Ryan was masturbating in the shower, he realized with a start.  
  
'I shouldn't be listening to this. I should leave now.' A little voice piped up in his head, but his body didn't move.  
  
Little moans and gasps could be heard under him and he pressed his ear to the floor as close as he could to take in more. He found his hand straying downwards to unbutton his jeans and free his quickly-hardening erection. He gave himself a firm stroke, testing the waters, and sucked in his breath.  
  
He imagined Ryan doing the same, his strong, muscular arms taut as his hand pumped over his cock, his length disappearing and reappearing under his fingers with each movement, wrist twisting slightly as he ran over the head. His sandy hair would stick to the back of his neck, soaking wet, his stunning blue eyes shut tight in concentration as he hissed out through his teeth in a failed attempt at keeping quiet.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Gavin chewed on his lower lip, twisting his hand at the thought. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about Ryan in that way a lot.  
  
"Gavin!" He heard yelped out underneath him and froze, green eyes snapping open. Did Ryan just moan.. his name? Ryan... was thinking of him?  
  
The thought of the older man he'd fantasized over for months feeling the same made him groan into his arm and thrust into his own hand. Say it again, just say it again! Gavin wanted to hear his name in that sweet voice deep as thunder, make sure he hadn't just imagined it.  
  
"G-Gavin!" His prayer was answered as Ryan whined it out, his tone wavering as he neared climax. Gavin flipped onto his back, arching up as he bucked forward, suckling on the fingers of his free hand and bringing them down to tease at his hole.   
  
Ryan's breathing became more ragged below him and Gavin pushed in a finger, grinding his ass to fuck himself, picturing Ryan's broad hands touching him instead.  
  
"Oh God, Ryan." He hissed out, throwing his head back and adding another finger.  
  
"Yes, Gavin!" Ryan groaned out one last time, a soft bang sounding as if he had hit his fist against the wall. Gavin let out a final gasp before spilling over his own hand.  
  
The shower shut off below him and he quickly grabbed some tissue-like paper from the box, wiping himself off as his heartbeat slowed to a normal pace.  
  
The heat of the attic was making him sweat and he buttoned up his pants before descending the ladder again and shutting the opening behind him. He shook slightly with post-orgasmic sensitivity and let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Oh! Hey Gav." Ryan emerged from the room beside him in fresh clothes, his hair still slightly damp and sticking out wildly. His cheeks turned pink upon seeing the Brit and Gavin grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Hi Rye-bread! Want to go out and get some lunch with me?" Gavin offered, avoiding eye contact by looking towards the stairs. Embarrassment filled him, thinking more into what he had just done.  
  
"Sure." Ryan's voice was cool and calm and they walked down to the kitchen together in tense, awkward silence.  
  
Ryan's moans echoed through his mind and he bit down on his lip hard.  
  
"There you two are!" Geoff welcomed them, cocking an eyebrow at their equally-shameful expressions.  
  
"You looked like you banged each other." Michael teased and Gavin choked, breaking into a coughing fit. Ryan jumped in alarm, patting his back gently.  
  
"S-sorry. Choked on my tongue." He managed to get out, sitting at the table and cupping his face in his hands. He groaned quietly and the other men exchanged looks.  
  
"Um.. you okay, Gav?" Jack asked and he nodded weakly, his forehead knitted.  
  
He glanced up to see Ryan staring at him, blue eyes wide with curiosity and suspicion.  
  
Gavin blushed deeper at the scrutiny, feeling more shame for eavesdropping.  
  
Then again, Ryan HAD been masturbating over him, right? The thought made him shudder and he smirked. He had the upper hand in this; Ryan was clueless that Gavin felt the same but the Brit was very much certain his infatuation was returned, so why be nervous?  
  
As he accepted a burger from Geoff and took a bite, he decided to do something about it.  
  
-  
  
"This is really nice." The men were sat on the couches, Ray curled in Joel's lap. Ryan sat on the love seat and Gavin had taken the place beside him, his knees folded up to him.  
  
"Yeah, I should get a fireplace." Michael piped up from where he lounged on the carpet, not wanting to crowd up the couch more than Geoff, Jack, and the couple already did.  
  
"I'm glad we decided to do this." Gavin grinned, feeling cocky. "Hey, Rye-bread. Wanna get some snacks with me?" He nudged the older man and was rewarded a quizzical look from him.  
  
"Um, sure." He cocked an eyebrow, pushing himself off the couch. They walked towards the kitchen silently, Ryan making to open the fridge.  
  
While he was bent over rummaging through the contents, Gavin snuck up behind him, pulling something from his back pocket.  
  
"Ryan.' He mumbled quietly and the gent started as he turned around to find Gavin closer than he expected.  
  
"Ah! Jesus Christ, Gavin. You scared the shit out of me." He chuckled nervously as Gavin took a step closer.  
  
"Look up, luv." He smiled as Ryan's eyes glanced up and widened.  
  
"Is that...?"  
  
"I know it's a week late, but the rules are still that if two people are under the mistletoe..." Gavin moved closer, snaking his free arm around Ryan's waist. "...They have to kiss." He finished, hot breath grazing Ryan's shocked face.  
  
Much to Gavin's surprise, Ryan smirked, leaning in to graze his smooth lips against the Brit's.  
  
"Well, if those are the rules, we best not disobey them." He whispered and Gavin could have whimpered as he pulled the lad in, his tongue flicking out to enter the younger man's waiting mouth.  
  
Whooping noises erupted from behind them but the men ignored it, Ryan's back being pushed against the fridge as Gavin deepened the kiss hungrily. After several moments, they broke apart gasping for air.  
  
"Seriously, everyone here is gay. You and Jack gonna make out next, Geoff?" Michael asked sarcastically and Ray laughed at Jack's indignant huff.  
  
"I like to think I could do better than him." Geoff drawled back as Ryan and Gavin made their way to the love seat once again, their fingers timidly intertwined together.  
  
"Speaking of Jack," Gavin threw a smirk at Ryan before continuing. "Michael, I'm going to need you to stay with him tonight."   
  
Michael made a face of disgust at the idea of his best friend boning another colleague. "Firstly- ew. Didn't need to think of you naked. Just like old times, huh Jack?" He answered and the bearded man nodded, laughing.  
  
"Just keep it quiet, assholes. It's bad enough we got Joel and Ray here, and some of us want to actually sleep." Geoff ignored Ray's whine as he added. "And I think it goes without question that if you hurt my son, I will happily beat the shit out of you." Geoff threw a menacing glare at Ryan and the younger gent nodded solemnly before letting his signature half-smile grace his lips.  
  
"I don't plan to."  
  
-  
  
"They took that well." Gavin mused, closing the bedroom door that now contained Ryan's things behind him.   
  
Ryan walked over to his bed, tossing his luggage to the side. "They took it well?  _I'm_  still trying to take it well! Why did you kiss me? Where did that come from?" He ran a hand through his sandy locks. "Not that I'm complaining but..." He trailed off, brow furrowing. Gavin closed the space between them quickly, pressing their bodies together.  
  
"Well..." He pressed a kiss to Ryan's neck, feeling the older man's pulse quicken beneath his lips. "I heard something earlier today that peaked my interest, luv." Ryan froze, his muscles tensing.  
  
"W-what did you-"  
  
"Y'know for a quiet man, you're not very... quiet." Gavin bit into tender flesh and Ryan cursed under his breath.  
  
Gavin tugged at Ryan's shirt and the older man peeled it off, the other doing the same.  
  
The Brit laid down on Ryan's bed, shimmying out of his jeans and briefs to leave himself fully exposed. A strangled noise escaped Ryan's throat and Gavin grinned proudly.  
  
"Fuck, Gavin." He groaned, removing the rest of his clothes and crawling on top of the smaller man. He pinned Gavin's hands above his head and kissed at his hairy chest.  
  
"I liked what I heard, Ryan." Gavin hissed, bucking his hips forward to grind against Ryan's hardened length. The latter moaned out, bringing one hand down to tweak at Gavin's nipple.  
  
"Kiss me." Gavin whimpered and Ryan obliged in a sweet, tender connection of lips. No teeth clacking or roughness, just pure, raw need.  
  
Gavin suddenly realized he lacked materials and sighed. "I don't have any.."  
  
"That little fucker." Ryan interrupted Gavin, his eyes catching something on the dresser beside him.  
  
He picked up the small bottle and condom and the note that accompanied it.  
  
 _Safe sex stops unwanted pregnancies!~ Love, Ray_  
  
Ryan let out a bark of laughter, popping open the cap of lube and squirting some onto his fingers.  
  
"Keep your hands up there." He growled at Gavin as the young man went to move his arms down. He snapped them back above his head, letting out a little moan as Ryan brought up his knee to tease Gavin's erection. He rubbed against it, yearning for any sort of friction as Ryan warmed the lube on his fingers.   
  
Finally, Ryan brought down his hand to tease Gavin's hole, humming his surprise as his first finger slid in easier than expected.  
  
"Had a little fun earlier, did you?" His voice was low and sultry and Gavin nodded timidly. Ryan leaned in, pressing his lips against Gavin's ear. "Was that for me?"   
  
Gavin squeaked and Ryan nibbled on his lobe, pushing his finger in and out a few times before adding another, scissoring his opening and making the younger man squirm under him. He added a third, hooking them to brush at Gavin's prostate.  
  
"Bollocks!" Gavin gasped out, his back arching up slightly.  
  
"There's the money spot." Ryan whispered, swallowing Gavin's little noises with his tongue as they're lips pressed together firmly.   
  
Ryan removed his fingers soon after, much to Gavin's dismay, to rip open the foil packaging and slip the condom over his throbbing erection.   
  
He lined himself up, pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace, pausing when Gavin hissed out any discomfort. When he finally bottomed out, he paused, his lust-blown blue eyes looking down to stare at green ones, fixated on them, looking right through to the very core of Gavin.  
  
"Please move." Gavin nearly sobbed out, twisting himself in a desperate attempt to get any sort of drag. Ryan nodded, pulling nearly all the way out before rocking back in at a snail's tempo, making Gavin positively whine.  
  
He repeated the motion, but faster, building speed with each thrust and reducing Gavin to a complete mess. They moaned into each other's mouths, kisses becoming more frantic and much messier. Ryan brought down a hand to fist Gavin's cock, using the beads of precum at his slit to lubricate each pump of his hand.  
  
It wasn't long before Gavin cried out Ryan's name, shooting his hot seed onto their abdomens. Ryan rubbed him through his orgasm before pulling out to flip Gavin over onto his hands and knees, re-entering immediately.  
  
He placed his hands on top of Gavin's, pressing their bodies so close together there was no room between them, humping him hard. His hips snapped forward brutally with each thrust, barely pulling out before pushing in deep.  
  
"So tight baby." He gritted out, his face burrowed in the crook of Gavin's neck.  
  
The younger could do nothing but moan out his pleasure, feeling impossibly full as Ryan mouthed at his skin.  
  
"So.. mmph.. so close!" Ryan mumbled out before gripping Gavin's shoulders to deliver a few more rough, deep thrusts before cumming, a primitive roar of Gavin's name ripping through his chest.  
  
They stayed that way for a couple minutes before Ryan pulled out, tying the condom and tossing it lazily into the wastebasket nearby. He flopped down on his back, pulling the younger man to his side. Gavin cuddled up to him, resting his head on Ryan's chest.  
  
"I think this is a really great way to start a new year." Gavin yawned out, absently running his hand over Ryan's chest.  
  
Ryan smiled, placing a kiss to Gavin's forehead. "As long as I get to spend the rest of it with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.
> 
> If you made fanart of Gavin getting all red-faced and surprised when he first hears Ryan in the attic, I would love you a bunch (just saying)


End file.
